herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. K
Dr. K is the supporting character of Power Rangers RPM. Doctor K is portrayed by Olivia Tennet. Biography Doctor K is the Rangers' mentor who created their technology and also the Venjix technology she is extremely sensitive about the Ranger suits, and gets hostile if someone calls them or even refers to the suits as spandex. She is a genius and also musically inclined, using the violin and keyboard when working and even using them in conjunction with some of her equipment. Although her identity was initially obscured by her speaking through a computer screen and distorting her voice (the Rangers referred to K as "he"), the Rangers later learned that she is actually a teenage girl. It is revealed throughout the series that she was the creator of the Venjix virus when she was abducted by the "Alphabet Soup" government think tank. As a result of her upbringing, she no longer knows her own name ("K" is her government code name), rarely ever leaves her base of operations, is socially inept (as demonstrated by her bluntness with others), and initially only refers to the Rangers by their colors instead of their given names. After the arrival of Gem and Gemma, she becomes more emotionally open, tries a more encouraging approach with her methods, and has begun to occasionally refer to each Ranger by name - with the exception of Ziggy, much to his chagrin. However, she does still apparently think better of him, as she stated, "The five of you are the only family I've ever known. I love you all." It's also repeatedly hinted that, despite how she acts towards him, she does care more for him than she does the others, even making his name her password for her computer. While she is by no means a physical fighter, she can defend herself with her weapons and wits, as well as an enhanced violin. Despite her phlegmatic demeanor, Doctor K has shown an affinity for cute things, as seen by her Zord designs, puppy slippers and pajamas. Ziggy has also stated that she has a sweet tooth, which contrasts from her rather sour personality. After the war, she plans to open a children's school with Ziggy. Heroic acts gallery When Ziggy's past association with criminal activities cause him to forfeit the green ranger morpher Dr. K kept an open mind leading her to learn of Ziggy's true heroic heart. When Ziggy is trapped by Fresno Bob's henchmen and the five cartels Dr. K launches into action to save Ziggy in the episode Ranger Green. Gallery Images Power Rangers RPM - Ranger Green episode - Dr. K saves Ziggy - first use of the sonar sound wave blasting cannon on Fresno Bob's henchmen to disarm them leaving their just boxer shorts.png|Dr. K saves Ziggy by first disarming Fresno Bob's henchmen down to their boxer shorts using the untested sonar sound wave blasting cannon. Power Rangers RPM - Ranger Green episode - Dr. K saves Ziggy - second use of the sonar sound wave blasting cannon on Fresno Bob's henchmen to knock them down still in just their boxer shorts.png|Once Fresno Bob's henchmen have been disarmed to only their boxer shorts Dr. K shoots them again with the sonar sound wave blasting cannon to knock them down. Power Rangers RPM - Ranger Green episode - Dr. K saves Ziggy - Dr. K leading Ziggy away from Fresno Bob's fallen henchmen.png|When the henchmen are disarmed and down Dr. K leads Ziggy the way out Power Rangers RPM - Ranger Green episode - Dr. K saves Ziggy - Dr. K welcoming Ziggy back as the green ranger after learning of his good heart.png|Dr. K welcomes Ziggy back as the green ranger after learning of Ziggy's good heart. Navigation Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Mentor Category:Heroic Creator Category:Voice of Reason Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Vengeful Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Jerks